


The Man with a Halloween Mask for a Face

by Kael_Leaf



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: 1940s, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Huck Finnigan - Freeform, Lucia State Hospital, Mental Hospital, New Beginnings, Nurse - Freeform, One Shot, Oneshot?, Original Character(s), Post-War, Ratched - Freeform, Scars, World War II, sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kael_Leaf/pseuds/Kael_Leaf
Summary: Alternative ending where Huck survives the shooting and carries on with his life as Head Nurse of Lucia State Hospital. Hopefully he finds more than a purpose but the sweetheart he deserves.
Relationships: Huck Finnigan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	The Man with a Halloween Mask for a Face

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in almost 5 years so please be gentle lol

\--HUCK--

Lucia has become a more caring place since he had been promoted to Head Nurse. Huck worked hard to prove worthy of the title. He took to reading every new study and article about patient care, educating himself on the current treatments and new advancements in the psychiatric medicine. He did his best to implement the treatments prescribed all while stressing the importance of humanity and kindness to his staff.

With Bucket’s mission to fill every bed with patients, there was a need for more staff. Doe-eyed coeds were flooding in from all over the west coast looking to be apart of the infamous staff that allowed Dolly to have a scandalous romance with the clergy killer, Edmund Tolleson. Being short on staff they had no choice but to let some into their ranks, the ones who could hide their giddiness taking priority, though they were always under close watch.

By the start of Fall they had added six security guards, two orderlies, four nurses, and twelve nurses assistants to the staff. One of the largest turnovers in staff Lucia State Hospital had ever seen. With Mayfair’s foundation extending their financial support, staffing was no longer an issue.

With all of the turnover, Bucket had been persuaded into having a staff meet and greet, one that would protect the staff in attendance as well as keep patients safe in their rooms. This was to be the first social event since the Spring Fling. The idea made the old staff weary and the young and energetic staff all the more excited. Though he didn’t show it Huck was thrilled at the idea of a staff party. As grim as the Spring Fling was he had a great time. He got to dance with a pretty girl, talk to his coworkers and not worry about frightening people. He didn’t have a chance to dress up often. Not many reasons too after he had come home from the war, no friends were inviting him out on the town, no girl would agree to go out with him, and he wasn’t much for going out alone either.

Huck had decided to get ready after his shift and head straight down to the lounge to help setup. Stopping in the men’s room, he pulled off his scrubs and quickly buttoned his crisp white dress shirt not wanting to see the marred flesh of his left side. Making quick work of his tie and pulled the navy V-neck over his head. The act had disheveled his once neatly styled hair, he smoothed the sides back down, his fingers ghosting over the right side of his face. There was a small tunneling indent that cut across his temple and into his hairline.

Charlotte.

Not many are lucky to be missed by a bullet. He had cheated death twice now. His “good” side as he called it was now scarred. Becoming self conscious his reflection could not stop fussing over itself. Unsteady hands fumbled with the ribbed cuffs of his sweater, pulling them down as far as they’d go, though they did nothing to conceal the skeletal ring and pinkie finger. 

By the time he had made it to the lounge most of the decorating had been done. He had made his rounds asking where he might be needed but was brushed off politely, leaving him to stand against the wall as the party goers drifted in. Standing in corners or against walls had become second nature to Huck. After he was discharged from the U.S 6th General Hospital in Casablanca he made sure not to call attention to himself when out in public.

“Didn’t know the walls in here had such pretty paper.” A voice coming up next to him brought him out of his thoughts.

“What?” Huck looked down at woman with black hair rolled into loose curls who had perched herself on the wall next to him.

“Sorry that was improper of me.” She extends her hand politely, “Eleanor Davies, but everyone calls me Ellie. I’m one of the new assistant nurses.” A smile spread across her face, with this he noticed the freckles littered across her nose and cheeks that were subtly hidden under a light layer of makeup.

“Huck Finnigan. Head Nurse.” He took note on how small and soft her hands felt in his.

“Like the novel?” Ellie asked intrigued.

“Pardon?”

“Your name just reminds me of a book I read once, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn?”

“Sorry, I’m a bit behind on my reading.” His face flushed. It was true, until his promotion he wasn’t the type to read anything more than a magazine or the newspaper. He wasn’t an uneducated man by any means. His education was with life experience rather than with books.

“That’s alright. Not many have read his work, because, well you know.” Huck cocked his head in confusion. “He was a homosexual,” Ellie whispered.

Then it clicked for him. He had seen the name Mark Twain on a list of inappropriate reading materials for the sexually deviant. Though he didn’t put much stock into the list since he didn’t see how reading a book can make someone do anything. And the homosexuals he had met were probably the sweetest women he ever had the pleasure of treating. Though he would never admit this with his new position.

Nodding he decided to steer the conversation away from “impolite” conversation topics. And settle for something more safe, “How are you liking Lucia so far?”

“Oh its been lovely! I was stunned when I got the call for an interview! To confess, I’m not very qualified to be a nurse.”

“Its alright, your secret is safe with me,” a lopsided grin spread across Huck’s face. “To be honest I’m not too qualified for my job either.”

A slow song began to fill the room. Couples started to drift into the center of the lounge. Huck and Ellie’s eyes pulled away from the group and back to each other.

“Would you like…” Huck slowly started to get out but was cut off by Ellie.

“Wanna dance?” He was stunned. No one had ever been this forward with him before. No one sought out connection with him.

Ellie took his hand and led him out onto the floor, her arms wrapped around his shoulders while his carefully settled his hands on her waist. They danced yet continued to talk. Huck had learned that Ellie wanted to become a nurse because her mother was before the war but wasn’t able to serve because her and her brother were under fourteen at the time. The obvious question about his face came up when Ellie’s hand had touched his neck. She made quick with apologies, asking if she had hurt him. He couldn’t help but laugh. His scars no longer caused him pain, physically at least.

Huck told her that he would answer any questions she had. And she had many how it happened, how it felt, what the hospital was like, his memories of the war, his memories from before. Ellie was never rude or judgemental, just curious and caring.

As the party came to an end, the staff not on duty spilled into the parking lot, casually chatting and biding each other good evening. Huck and Ellie had walked side by side, brushing hands every so often all the way to his car.

Once he reached the door of his car he turned and swallowed and summoned all the courage he could muster.

“I was wondering if I could take you out sometime?” He studied her face for that look he had learn to recognize as rejection. “Only of that sounds like something you might like.” But it never showed.

Ellie nodded, her blue eyes as bright as they’d been when she first leaned against the wall to talk to him. “I’d like that very much!”

“Well I’m looking forward to it” He smiled not sure what to say next. He had never gotten this far before. No one had accepted a date with him in over five years. Where should is there to take a lady out around here.

“I have to get back in, my shift is about to start. See you tomorrow!” Ellie leaned up and kissed him on his left cheek.

Huck’s lopsided grin returned as he watched her scurry back into the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will become an ongoing story, but I'm pretty satisfied with it as a oneshot


End file.
